The goal of this research is to further clarify the potential importance of nerve growth factor (NGF) in regenerative processes in the vertebrate central central nervous system (CNS). By analyzing the action of NGF and its antiserum in our NGF-sensitive systems (i.e., the regenerating optic system of the newt and goldfish) we hope to add to the understanding of the nature and extent of NGF action in the regenerating vertebrate CNS. In turn, we plan to apply the knowledge gained in this area to those similar CNS systems in mammals that do not regenerate. The specific aims of our research are as follows: (1) a light and electron microscopic analysis of effects of NGF and anti-NGF on the normal and regenerating visual system of the newt and goldfish; and (2) to evaluate the effects of NGF and anti-NGF on the synthetic, metabolic and neuro-transmitter processes within the normal and regenerating newt visual system.